Una Abertura en el Destino
by Alesz
Summary: Draco Malfoy escribe en una carta para su enemiga declarada: Hermione Granger, una carta que jamas enviara, Pero el destino, no siempre esta de tu lado o tal ves si. 25 años después por error Hermione, recibe aquella carta ¿Que dirá? Regalo para Tyna Fest.


_Hola chicas seguidoras de los Dramione´s, estoy aqui con una nueva historia que llevo unas semanas escribiendo._

_Este Fic va dedicado especialmente a** tyna fest,** es por su cumpleaños, bueno en si es el 21 de junio, para el otro mes, pero como voy a presentar mi examen por esas fechas, exactamente dos días después, no podre publicarlo, así que he decidido adelantarte tu cumpleaños, aun que todavía no es, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, gracias por compartir esas historias con todas nosotras._

_Tambien va para todas ustedes, gracias por leer mis historias._

**_By. alesz_**

* * *

**"Una Abertura en el Destino"**

_**=Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger=**_

¿Sabes lo patético que resulta esto? No claro que no lo sabes Granger. Porque he sido un maldito cobarde ni he tenido los suficientes huevos para decírtelo. ¿No dicen que eres la mejor bruja del curso? Me sorprendes querida, porque al parecer no eres del todo la maldita sabelotodo, porque no sabes lo que realmente ciento por ti. ¡Maldita sea!

Todos y cada uno de los malditos días, te observo, entre las sombras, me se tu rutina de memoria cariño, sé que en el desayuno, llegas con todas las ganas del mundo de comer, lo sé porque veo tu entusiasmo en tu mirada, pero al ver comer a Weasley, se te quitan las ganas, sé que no soportas verlo comer de esa manera desenfrenada. Sé que al tomar medio vaso de jugo y un par de tostadas con mantequilla, dices que vas a la biblioteca. ¿Pero sabes algo? Yo descubrí tu pequeño secreto Hermione, vas al baño de Myrtle "La Llorona", lloras como una desquiciada, segura por no ser correspondida por el maldito Weasley, te enjuagas la cara, sonríes al espejo y sacas un pequeño kit de maquillaje, soy el único que sabe que cargas con eso en tu mochila, todos los días. No salgo de mi escondite, porque me gusta ver cómo te pones más hermosa de lo que estas.

Si Granger eres hermosa y si alguien te dice lo contrario, dale un buen golpe como el que me diste el tercer año. Eso servirá.

Te conozco Hermione, cada uno de tus virtudes y defectos, te conozco más a ti que a mí mismo. Pero no diré mas, porque podrías asustarte de lo que se.

Me conformare con observarte amor, no te arruinare la vida, no quiero que vivas bajo el miedo, como yo lo hago, me conformare con que seas feliz, mientras yo tenga que vivir sin ti, mientras yo tenga la marca tenebrosa y tu heridas que cerrar (porque se que abra una guerra, perderás a seres queridos, te juro que si podría evitar que tengas tal sufrimiento lo haría), mientras me avergüence de ser un Malfoy y de tener la sangre pura.

Ser un mortifago no es fácil, y menos para un chico de 16 años, que lo hizo bajo amenazas, por esa razón ni siquiera he tratado de llamar tu atención, porque no quiero que corras peligro por mi culpa, porque al fin sé que lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que todo.

Lo siento, en verdad siento todas las veces en las que te hice pasar malos ratos, las veces que te llame Sangre Sucia, sabelotodo, comelibros, por haberte tratado como la peor escoria, cuando en realidad esa escoria soy yo, pero estaba desesperado Hermione, desesperado por llamar tu atención, aunque lo único que conseguí fue tu odio.

A un recuerdo a esa niña de cabello indomable, y mi angustia en segundo año cuando supe que te habían petrificado, en tercer año me abriste los ojos, cuando me diste ese golpe, supe que te quería y que siempre lo había hecho, también recuerdo esos celos que invadieron mi ser, que quemaron cada parte de mi alma, en cuarto año, cuando te vi tomada del brazo del maldito Krum.

Me gustaría ser ese hombre, que este el resto de tus días contigo, pero lo lamento amor, eso no podrá ser, nuestras vidas tendrán que ser por caminos separados, lo lamento, lamento no ser ese hombre que te pida matrimonio, ese hombre que te haga el amor todas las noches, que te acaricie el cuello con la punta de la nariz, que respire tu aroma todos los días, el que te lleve el desayuno a la cama y te de un beso de buenos días, el que te abrace cuando tengas frio, cuando tengas miedo o simplemente quieras uno, también el que cargue a tus hijos, y los arrulle por la noche, hasta que se duerman.

Todas esas cosas no podrán ser y lo siento de verdad.

_Te Amo Mi Pequeña Sabelotodo_

_Att. Draco Malfoy, el hombre que siempre estará pensando en ti._

* * *

Una mujer, lloraba como niña pequeña, a la que le han quitado su dulce favorito, tenía un pergamino viejo, entre las manos, por su aspecto era un carta. La había recibido aquella mañana. La abrió pensando que era del ministerio, pero no, era una carta de años atrás, una carta vieja y maltratada por el tiempo, cuando leyó su contenido supo que era de unos 25 años atrás, de 1997. Sabia, solo lo sabía que aquella carta aunque estaba escrita para ella, no quería que la recibiera jamás.

-¿Porque amor? ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?- susurro la mujer, mientras apretaba la carta a su pecho, como si quisiera impregnar esas palabras en su alma

-Yo también te amaba, aun te amo- la mujer soltó un grito de dolor, de dolor puro, uno desgarrador, que cuando lo escuchas, no puedes evitar sentir compasión, por aquella persona que lo suelta.

Un hombre escucha el grito, toma el pomo de la puerta y abre, observando a su esposa inundada por su dolor.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ronald tomando el hombro de la castaña, aquella mañana había recibido esa carta y desde entonces había escuchado sus sollozos.

-Vete Ronald, no quiero hablar con nadie- respondió Hermione, con lágrimas en las mejillas, Ronald, asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a su mujer, a la mujer que amaba y que ella no.

-Excepto con el- susurro la mujer cuando supo que ya no había nadie ahí, estaba sola. Siempre lo estaría.

* * *

_Gracias por leer niñas, espero que les haya gustado, y sobretodo a ti Tyna, que te lo hizo con todo el cariño y dedicación. Bonito tu día_

**_By. Alesz._**


End file.
